What A Dream
by AngelMoon31
Summary: Jimena has a naughty dream.will it come true?


What A Dream  
  
Hey everyone this is my first fic so be nice  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters  
  
ONE WITH THE STORY:  
  
Collin pulled to the side of the curb to let Jimena out of his van.He leaned over the seat and teased her with his lips, which were only a inch away from hers. She couldn't take it anymore.She pulled his head to hers and gave him the kiss instead.She let her lips part as she welcomed Collins tongue into her mouth. She glided her hands up his muscurlar arms. She moved her fingers through his blond hair to keep him in place so he didn't break off the kiss. Finally she let him go to take a quick breath of air. She kissed him lightly on the lips again and steped out of the van. She walked up the the stairs and gave Collin a wave good-bye before she opened the door to her house. She waked inside and droped her purse by the front door.  
  
"Hello? Abuelita." No one answered her.She figureed her grama was probly at dinner with her friends. Jimena ran up the stairs to her bathroom,she wanted to take a long hot shower and think of the fun she had tonight with Collin.She turned the nobes to the shower and began to get undressed.She took off her new lowrise jeans and and a slinky low cut shirt. She looked at her reflection in the mirror,she was proud of what she saw. She hoped into the shower and ran her fingers through her black hair.  
  
When she finished her shower she walked into her room.She pulled out a silky nitie and a pair of underwear. She crawled under the sheets of her bed and driffed into a peaceful sleep.  
  
*****DREAM****  
  
Collin took her to a place for a surprise. When he finally let her look all she saw was a door that had the number 103 on it. Jimena walked into a red painted room with gold trimings wearing a white skirt with chains down the side of it and a white t-shirt that unbuttened.She had many gold bangles on her wrists. Her long, black, hair was up in a high ponytail with a shimmering golden clip.   
  
        She went and sat on the bed and wait for Collin to jion her.He laid her on the bed and began to trail hot kisses down her neck. He sat her on top of him.While straddled over him, she un-buckled her top and through it on the floor, while Collin just.stared and stared. She just laughed at him, as he was blushing very hard. She grabbed his hand and moved it to her firm breast. He seemed to take over and rubbed his thumb over her hard nipple. She moaned in pleasure. She moved off of him to unbutten his pants.  
  
        "WOW! Um... thats HUGE!"Jimena smiled. But secretly, she worried. 'Will it FIT?!' He moved his fingers slowly to her flower and she moaned as he slid one finger delicately into her core and pushed it in and out slowly. The sluggish pace was making her groan. "Ummm.Faster. Give me more!" She gritted out between clenched teeth. She climbed back on top of him and slipped his member into her slick, wet opening. She growled in ecstacy as he grabbed her hips and moved her back and fourth on him. He held her hips harder as she rode him faster and faster. They both screamed as they climaxed together. The sensations were almost too much to handle, and she nearly was thrown off her peak again. He realesed his hold on her and stood by the side of the bed. She got on all fours and he put his member into her warm watery mouth. She went back and fourth with her body. He moaned with pleasure while grabing her hair to help guide her. He realeased the white liqued into her mouth. She got up and swallowed the warm juices.  
  
*********END DREAM**********  
  
Jimena shot up. "What the hell."She screamed."What a dream.How weird is that."By the time she'd gone over the dream it was morning.She change into a white skirt and shirt and went down stairs to the smell of coffe.Jimena went to the kitchen hoping to see her gramma, but all ahe found was a note saying she went to the market and there was cereal in the caboared. Jimena went and got some rice krisps and a bowl.she sat at the table and read her teen people magazine.  
  
RING RING. Jimena got up and walked over to the phone."Hello?"she asked."Hey!"Collin said in the other end of the phone."Can i pick u up in 5 minutes.I have a surprise for you.""Okay,sure.I'll be waiting."She hung up the phone and ran upstairs to put on make-up.The doorbell rang.Jimena opened the door.Collin lenned down to kiss her,his tender lips felt warm on hers.He grabed her by the wrist and showed her to the car.She got in the passangers seat and put her seatbelt on.Collin got in the other side and put the key in the ignition. They drove for what seemed like eternity in'till the car stoped in a parking lot."Where are we?"Jimena asked puzzled."Where in NewPort Beach."He said back.He helped her out of the car and put a blindfold over her eyes."Fallow me."He started to walk up some stairs when the stoped Collin to off the blindfold.The first thing Jimena saw was a door that had 103 on it. Collin opened the door.The room was red with gold trimmings."No way!!!"Jimena yelled.'o well' she though. 'mind as well make it like the dream'.She walked over to the bed and waited for Collin to join her. 


End file.
